


Damn It, Debbie

by drpinkky



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: they talk in the garage and tammy is frustrated with debbiesummaries are not my friend





	Damn It, Debbie

If only she’d started the blender a second earlier, Tammy might not have noticed the incoming call. She could have gone on living her mostly normal life, bar the ill-gotten gains in the garage. There was only one person who could change that. 

_Damn it, Debbie Ocean._

If her kids weren’t right there, Tammy would have said it aloud as she stared at the name on her phone in dismay. She answered it. Of course she did. 

“I’m outside,” Debbie said. At least she called first this time. A step up from the last time, when she’d just appeared in the house not five minutes after Tammy’s family left for the day. 

Tammy tried to protest, tried to put this off. “My kids are here,”

“I’m in your garage.”

_Damn it, Debbie._

Tammy abandoned her smoothie, and in the short walk between the kitchen and the garage, her mind spun with everything she might say to the woman she hadn’t seen in five years. A lot of anger, a lot of hurt, and a whole lot of something else threatened to spill out as soon as she passed the threshold. Then she caught sight of her and it all died in her throat. 

Debbie Ocean, in the flesh. Wandering through her garage with a lollipop in her mouth. Her dark, wavy hair framed her face just like it used to. 

_Damn, Debbie._

Prison hadn’t been too hard on her, apparently. 

And that grin. Like Debbie knew she already had Tammy hooked, just by showing up. Tammy didn’t want to admit it, but she maybe already did. But that didn’t mean she had to go along with it. She kept thinking that right up until Debbie cornered her, leaned in, _God, they hadn’t been this close in ages,_ and told her the score. 

_Damn it, Debbie._

Debbie didn’t even have the decency to keep that self-satisfied smirk off her face. Tammy plucked the lollipop out of her hand and pointed it at her, as seriously as one could point a half-eaten lollipop. 

“One last job, Debbie. One.” 

Debbie nodded, still grinning. They both knew she couldn’t keep that promise. 

“And don’t come back without calling first.” Tammy added.

“I did,” Debbie protested. Tammy rolled her eyes. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“See you in New York, Tam.”Debbie pressed a quick kiss to Tammy’s cheek and stepped around her to leave the garage. 

Tammy absently put the lollipop in her mouth, then traced her fingers over the point of contact. All of her carefully compartmentalized memories came tumbling out and threatened to overwhelm her.

_Damn it, Debbie._

Tammy stared after her, though she was long gone. Her reverie was broken only when her daughter hollered for her from the entrance to the garage.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Tammy asked as she wound her way through the labyrinth she built. 

“I’m hungry!”

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry. Mommy will get right on that.” 

“Where’d you get that lollipop?” Her daughter asked. Tammy’s face fell. Maybe limiting the candy in the house was a mistake. 

“A friend came over and brought one to share,” she said, picking her words carefully.

“Did she bring one for me?”

Tammy looked into her daughter’s eyes and knew there would be no peace in the house until she provided some kind of candy. 

“Well, no,” she started, and when her daughter’s face fell, she rushed to add, “but how about after dinner, you and I go to Target and you can pick out your favorite?”

As her daughter’s face lit up, Tammy bit what was left of the lollipop in half. 

_Damn it, Debbie Ocean._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at drpinkky


End file.
